Daphne and the selection
by Bookarelife
Summary: Daphne is one if the twenty six that are still in the selection. The night before a big party Prince Jason kisses her. The events at the party leave her confused. Dose she really matter to the prince?
1. Chapter 1 (06-23 21:57:41)

**I hope you like this story. It is based off the selection, only it is in the future and it starts in the middle.**

I looked around the crowded room yet again trying to find Prince Jason. I spotted him dancing with a girl in a stunning gold dress. It was Mary, why in the world was he dancing with Mary instead of me. Last night he had kissed me, not her! Why wasn't he by my side right now? Holding me close and whispering sweet nothings in my ear. I get that this is the selection, and I have to share him, but he can not kiss me and then ignore me! I calm my self before I do something rash, like dumping punch on Mary. I take several deep breaths and then walk over to the nearest off duty guard. I cough softly behind my hand, succeeding in gaining his attention. I smile slyly as he offers his arm to me and says, "Will you, Lady Daphne, do me the honor of joining me for this dance?" I reach out and grip his arm, my flowing sleeves brushing his suit, and say, "Of course..."I trail off realizing that he dose not have his name tag on. He chuckled softly and said, "Sterling " And with that Sterling lead me to the dance floor just in time for a new song.

Sterling dance with me for a song and a half before another guard, Banner who had his name tag on, politely interrupted. We danced for a while until I excused my self to get something to eat. Once I have quenched my hunger I returned to the dance floor, where I spent the the next hours dancing and watch all the other selected dance with Prince Jason. Well, all but me. By the end of the night I was furious, Prince Jason still had not even talked to me. I was still fuming when all of the the guests had left, and only the selected remained.

Most of the girls had drifted in to a group at the center of the room. Each girl was talking of how Prince Jason danced and talked with him. They all seemed to glow with happiness, even the ones who were here only for the Crown. As I surveyed the other girls my anger turned in to sadness. Why was Prince Jason being so cruel as to not ever include me. Even if he didn't like me anymore, he could had at least danced with me. I felt the tears building up, and quickly hurried to the door. Before I let myself out, I looked over the sea of girls. Each one certain they were the next princess of Illèa, just because of one stupid night. I ran off weeping to my room.


	2. Chapter 2

My maids had just finished putting me in my night gown when a short loud knock sounded, making me jump. One of my shorter maids, Jessica, scurried to answer the door. She let loss a little gasp as she sank in to a curtsy, and said, " Your royal highness." My other two maids, Lacey and Emma, hurried to do the same, then with a wink from Lacey they left the room. I finally faced the Prince and gave him my shallowest curtsy before turning back to my mirror and brushing my long locks of auburn hair. I felt my old anger bubble to the surface tinged with sadness.

There was a long moment of silence in which I debated speaking, but was saved the trouble. " Daphne..." Prince Jason started, " Did you enjoy your night?" I responded stiffly, " Surprisingly, yes. No thanks to you." A flicker of surprise flashed across his face, before it was replaced by his usual mask of indifference. Was he surprised at my word or tone? I guess I will never know. I held my tongue, for ring my self to ignore him. He finally gave in to speaking first by saying, "What ever do you mean?" "Only the fact, " My voice portraying clam I did not feel, "that you did not even glance at me the entire time." At that he grabbed my shoulders a turned me around he leaned in and said, " I am sorry."

His lips where inches from mine when I forced my self to get up and walk to the center of the room. I was outraged and I let it show in my voice, " You better be sorry! You made gave me hope that that kiss last night, then you ripped it away tonight along with my heart. You don't even talk to me the whole night. You can not kiss and ignore. I get that this is the selection, but it is not okay to ignore me the entire evening. If it was a regular evening I would be fine, but it was a dance. A dance where you were supposed to dance with all of us. Not make half hearted apologies after not dancing with one of the girls." I finished out of breath realizing I was had started to yell at the Prince. My face flushed and ran out of my room before the Prince could speak.

I ran a short ways before leaning against the wall catching my breath, as I did so the Prince caught up and cornered me. He put his hand on the wall next to my head, and I pressed back in to the wall. Suddenly, the swung inward and we both stumbled in. The door carried by its momentum, closed with a click.


	3. Chapter 3

Prince Jason reacted before I did. He pounded his fists against the door shouting, " Someone help." He kept repeating this, until I asked, "What is going on?" He rounded on me, his face red from yelling and said, " You locked us in a safe room! And know unless someone finds us we will be locked in for 48 hours." My fear started to drown my anger as I replied, " You are the one who ignored me at the party!"

" You are the one that ran!"

"You are the one that pushed open the door!" I quieted realizing that I was in the a shouting match with the Prince of Illèa.

Prince Jason slumped against the door and I sank into one of the two cots on the far side of the room. For a long while neither of us spoke. Finally, Prince Jason said, "I really did hurt your feelings, didn't I?" I nodded, feeling the build up of tears that would spill out if I talked. I looked in to Prince Jason's eyes. His eyes softened once he saw the tears in mine. He slowly got up and walked over to me. I scooted over and he sat beside me, rapping a strong arm around me. "Prince Jason-" I start before Prince Jason turned my face towards him and says, "Call me Jason." Then he light touches his lips to mine.

It only lasts a second but it felt like years. Jason and me sit next to each other for what seems like hours. Finally my eyes drift shut pull me in to the world of dreams. When I wake Jason is no longer next to me. He was on the other cot sleeping. I got up trying to quiet my rumbling stomach, and headed to the self full of food. I pulled down a bag of dried fruit and sat down. My flimsy night gown sweeping a cloud of dust in to the air. I start coughing, wiping tears from my eyes. That is when I notice what the dust was collected on, an ancient chess set. I smile, a quiet laugh escaping. Chess is one of my favorite games, and if I remember correctly the Prince knows how to play. As I set up the game I hum to my self. Once the game is set up I sit with my back against the wall and wait for the Prince to wake.

He finally woke up, what seemed like an hour later. By that time, I had already finished my fruit and started on another. As soon as the groggy prince sat up, I got to my feet and ran to get him a bag of fruit. I gave him a few minutes of time to eat, before grabbing his hand and pulling him over to the chess board. " I know you can play chess, so why not play it to pass the time." I say looking at him and not the board. He stared in to my eyes and said, " Your move" I looked down to find that one of his white pawns had moved forward. I stifled a laugh and focused on the game.


End file.
